


Look After You

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Violence, set sometime in late December, set while Dean is on Smackdown and Roman is on Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Dean, for once, wasn't looking for trouble. But trouble found him anyway.(i.e. TitaniumKitten likes whumped Dean and adores "mother hen" Roman)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in December of last year, and finally got up to finishing it this month. Just a short H/C fic because I love being mean to the boys, lol.

Roman sighed, checking his watch again. He had just gotten to the hotel room and he was chomping at the bit to see Dean again. Luckily their two house shows hadn’t been too far away from each other and they had managed to get a hotel room halfway between the two cities. But Dean’s laboriously hen pecked text had said he left the arena was almost two hours ago and with the way he normally drove, he should have been at the hotel before Roman. 

The Samoan snorted. “Probably got pulled over by a cop for a speeding ticket,” he muttered, checking his phone again. 

He was gratified with the phone ringing a few seconds later; he picked up quickly.

“Dean? Where the _hell_ are you?” He groused into the phone, expecting to be able to practically hear one of Dean’s cheeky grins and a smug “Miss me that much, huh?”

Instead he heard some muffled clunks and the sounds of rustling. Of course Dean had ass dialed him. Roman rolled his eyes and was about to hang up, but paused when he heard something odd. Sounded like a woman...whimpering?

“Dean?”

“I said back **_off_** , asshole!” Dean’s voice was raw steel even through the distorted sounds. “ **NOW.** ”

There was a sharp cry from what sounded like the unidentified woman, then a grunt and then the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“Fuck off!” Came Dean’s voice, more strained now, the background noise louder. 

It was a fight, it was definitely a fight, and Roman’s hand clenched as he heard the familiar sounds of Dean beating the holy hell out of someone. There was a gruff shout from someone not Dean and not the woman, and the sound of stumbling footsteps.

“Yeah, you better run!” Dean yelled in triumph. Then a soft quick “You alright, ma’am?”

The soft murmur of the woman and the sound of more rustling made Roman relax slightly.

“Nah, I’m fine. I fight for a living so I’m pretty used to taking a punch of two.” came a confident reply. “Should probably call the police. Make a report or whatever. I’ll stay with you till they get here.” A pause. “No, it is no trouble. Should be able to walk around without some asshole trying to assault you.” Another pause, more muffled noises. “Dean,” A thunk. “Nice to meet you, Keisha. Wish it was better circumstances.”

“Dean!” Roman called again. “Dean, can you hear me?”

Apparently not as more thunks and other sounds of movement filtered through the phone. He could hear talking in the background that sounded like Dean and the woman, but nothing intelligible. He was about to shrug and hang up now that everything seemed ok, but as he moved the phone away from his ear he heard a panicked scream and the sounds of loud, heavy footsteps.

“Leave him alone!” the woman screamed

The sounds of fighting again, even louder this time. Too many sounds of pain...too many. And some more screaming, not the woman’s, not Dean’s. It took a few moments for Roman to realize that he was screaming incoherently into the phone. A few more moments after that he realized he was taking the stairs three at a time, running through the lobby of the hotel and out into the bracing air of a December night, the phone clamped to his ear in a desperate attempt to somehow feel helpful. 

He froze at his car, his heart plummeting as he realized he didn’t even know where Dean was. Granted Roman had expected that Dean would beat him to the hotel, but he could be anywhere between the arena and the hotel. Around 160 miles of possibility and Roman felt himself start falling apart. The sounds on phone just made his heart beat faster, not just for Dean, but for whoever this Keisha woman was. 

“Stop! Stop! Please!” He heard her beg and then...oh god oh god no that sounded like...a grunt and a low whimper of pain from Dean. And he had never sounded like that. Even that June night four years ago and Roman realized he was screaming again.

“Whatever, she ain’t worth it.” A rough voice said and retreating footsteps seemed to indicate the assailants were leaving.

There was a quiet sob in the now eerie silence. 

“Dean? _Dean_? Please..no..”

“Keisha...Keisha!” Roman called as he finally got his frozen body to move, climbing into his car

Another pause. Roman was getting really tired of them. Rustling, a few more thunks, and suddenly Roman could hear clearly.

“H-hello?” A hesitant voice asked

“Keisha! My name is Roman...Dean pocket dialed me. Is he ok?”

“N-no...I don’t know. O-one of them had a knife and..” she sounded dazed, almost drunk and Roman thought she might be going into shock.

“Where are you. Tell me where you are. I’m coming to you. Then call 911.”

Keisha rattled off the name of a liquor store and told him that they were in an alley a block down from it. With a terse “I’m on my way, call 911.” Roman started up his rental and drove out of the hotel parking lot. He flushed when he remembered his offhand remark earlier that day about how some Johnny Walker Blue would make for a good reunion.

20 minutes relayed by his GPS turned into 15 and he could already see the blue and red lights of an ambulance and a cop car or two as he passed the liquor store on his left. He haphazardly parked his car and sprinted towards the lights. A few bystanders were rubber necking and he pushed them aside.

“Dean? _**Dean** _!” He shouted, not realizing that one of the people he pushed aside was a cop until the other man put a firm hand in the center of his chest.__

__“That’s enough buddy. We don’t need you getting in the EMT’s way. Ya ghouls wanna watch you can watch with the rest of them.” He tipped up his chin at the stragglers who were shooting Roman dirty looks._ _

__“I can’t..that’s my...my friend. Please I…” Roman trailed off, peering over the cop’s shoulder. He could see a young, black haired woman -Keisha- sitting on a stoop with an emergency blanket wrapped around her and an EMT dabbing at a small cut above her right eye. Further on several EMTs were clustered around something-someone- lying on the ground. Roman saw a flash of reddish sandy-brown hair and made an animalistic sound of pain. “ _ **Dean**_!” _ _

__Keisha’s head snapped up as she heard Roman, and she grasped at the EMT’s arm who was helping her. They exchanged words and the EMT left her side, walking up to the tableau of annoyed cop and an anguished Roman._ _

__“Let him through, Adams, he’s the guy who was on the phone. Got him down as an emergency contact and the medical POA. We may need him.”_ _

__The cop’s face softened a little. “You Reigns?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Roman answered shakily, he dug out his ID, which the cop quickly glanced at, then waved him through._ _

__The EMT walked him a little closer to where Dean lay, then stopped him._ _

__“I want to see him.” Roman said dully._ _

__“They’ve almost stabilized him, he’ll be off to the hospital soon. Taking him to St. Mary’s.” the EMT said. “He’s getting and he will get the best of care, don’t worry.”_ _

__“W-what happened. I could hear…”_ _

__There was a flurry of movement by where Dean lay as the backboard he was on was lifted up._ _

__“I need to go.” The EMT said hurriedly. “St. Mary’s, alright?” He gave Roman an encouraging smile and jogged over to the rest of the medical team. Roman felt like he got punched in the gut as he got a fleeting glimpse of Dean’s face. It was waxen and gray, with a spray of blood coloring his right cheek. He already looked dead and Roman’s legs buckled. A slim, cool hand touched his shoulder._ _

__“Roman?”_ _

__He turned, the dark haired girl looking at him solemnly._ _

__“Keisha, right?”_ _

__She nodded._ _

__“Are you ok?”_ _

__She shrugged, her eyes bright. “Physically I’m...ok. Not really ok otherwise.”_ _

__Roman jumped at the sound of the ambulance doors closing._ _

__“I’m gonna…” Romans voice was thick. “....the hospital.”_ _

__“How...how about we see if the police officer will drive you. You don’t look like you’re in a good condition to..”_ _

__“I’ll drive there myself.” Roman interrupted gruffly. He itched to be by Dean’s side, but he had to know what had happened, how Dean had come to this, so he softened his voice. “Just..Tell me what happened, ok?”_ _

__“I was stocking up for a Christmas party of all things.” She snorted. A bitter, cold sound. “I guess Dean was grabbing some booze too. I wasn’t really paying attention when I left the store, but this guy..he started catcalling me. Coming towards me. And I just...I, you know, started walking faster. He, um, the guy grabbed my arm..started yanking me into this alley and Dean...he just came after him. They started fighting and Dean,” She gave a small smile.”..Dean got him good. The asshole ran off and we thought it was done with. But he came back with a couple other guys. Buddies of his I guess, and they just went after Dean. And one of them had a knife and he...he stabbed Dean a couple times. They ran away and that’s when...when I heard you and picked up his phone.”_ _

__Roman ran a hand over his face. “Damn.”_ _

__“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry this happened.”_ _

__“Not your fault. But if I can get my hands on those chucklefucks they’ll wish they’d never been born.” Roman said darkly. “I’m, I’m going to go to the hospital.”_ _

__“I..would you let me know he’s ok? I don’t want to intrude but he saved my life and I just want to know…”_ _

__“Yes, of course.”_ _

__Keisha pulled a small notebook out of her purse and tore out a piece of paper, hastily scribbling her phone number._ _

__“Thanks. I hope he’ll be ok.”_ _

__“Will you be ok?” Roman asked helplessly._ _

__“I took bus, but the cops are going to drive me back to my apartment. My friend is coming over to spend the night with me. Don’t really want to be alone, you know?”_ _

__Roman nodded absently. She gave a small smile and headed towards a waiting police officer, giving a wave as she got into the police car._ _

__“Mr. Reigns.” It was the officer from earlier-Adams-. “My card. We’ll follow up with Dean if - I mean- when he recovers. But if he says anything to you about the incident that you think we may not know of, or you have any concerns, please call the department.”_ _

__“I...I will. I just…”_ _

__“You need to get to your friend. I understand. St Mary’s. Do you need directions?”_ _

__“I have a GPS. Uh..officer, thanks.”_ _

__“Your welcome.” Officer Adams smiled._ _

__Roman could feel tears welling up and just nodded mutely, stumbling a little towards his car. He noticed his hands were shaking as he turned the key in the ignition._ _

__“I can do this. He’s gonna be ok.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital had Roman’s knuckles go white as he clutched the steering wheel, his body still trembling with adrenaline. He tried to ignore the nasty little voice in the back of his head saying “He’s dead, he’s already dead and the only good you’ll do at the hospital is verifying the identity of his body.”

He parked his car as close to the hospital as he could, jogging to the door marked “Emergency” and hopping from foot to foot as he wanted for the couple people in front of him to be done at the reception desk.

“Here to see Dean Ambrose...I...he should have just come in. I’m um, Roman Reigns. I’m his, uh, POA.” 

The nurse gave him a small smile, checking her computer. “He’s in surgery right now, you can wait here. Someone will come talk to you as soon as he is out.”

Roman nodded nervously, taking a seat in a too small plastic chair. After a few minutes he realized it might be a good idea to contact some people and he made a few quick calls. Shane, Sami, Becky, his cousins. Shane sounded suitably horrified and told Roman to keep him in the loop, that he would come to the hospital later. The others he left messages, trying to keep his own worry and terror out of his voice. He slumped back on the chair running his hand through his hair, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips as he settled down for one of the longest nights of his life.

Four hours. Four goddamn hours when finally a firm “Roman Reigns?” was called, piercing through the general hubbub like an arrow. Roman got up quickly, giving a nod to the nurse who had called his name.

“That’s me,” He said, walking up to her. “How is he?”

“Mr. Ambrose is out of surgery, though still recovering from the anesthesia. I’m Annabelle Gish.” 

She started to walk down the hall, Roman trailing like an anxious puppy.

“ H-how bad is it?”

“He was stabbed four  times in the chest and abdomen, plus suffering from some minor bruising and cuts. One of the knife wounds lacerated his liver and another nicked his spleen. His liver injury should just need several days of strict bedrest, though we will monitor it. His spleen required some surgery.”

Roman’s mouth managed to go even drier and he stumbled over his own feet, righting himself with a nervous cough. 

“Is he...will he be ok?”

She gave a small smile. “We’ll want to monitor him for several days, but he should be alright. His good otherwise health certainly does help, but he is going to need up to four weeks of recovery time.”

“O-ok. I...we can handle that. He’ll get that recovery time and more.”

“He is still a bit groggy of it, but he was getting agitated when we wouldn’t let him see you. We would normally give him some more recovery time before letting visitors in, but the doctor felt you might have a calming influence.”

Roman couldn’t help but blush a little at her words as they finally made the turn into the intensive care unit. A few doors down and he could already hear Dean’s gruff, but slurred voice.

“He dint get hurt. Ro iz okaay?”

“Mr. Reigns isn’t hurt. He’s coming to see you right now.” Came a patient reply, presumably from a nurse.

Dean giggled. “Mista...mista Reigns is his daaadd. Ro is Romie.”

Nurse Gish gave Roman a little smile as he blushed further. They finally reached Dean’s room, Roman pausing in the doorway to look at his boy.

Dean looked small on the bed somehow, way too small. He was hooked up to a bunch of tubes, an IV in one arm. Roman winced. Dean hated needles and he was glad the guy had probably been too out of it to even notice the IV being put in.

Dean was looking earnestly at the nurse fussing over him. 

“I hafta see Ro, please, I hafta see him!” Dean’s voice grew panicked.

“I’m right here, babe.” Roman said soothingly, stepping into the room.

“Ro...Roman...I...they shaid you wazzn’t hurt but..”

The nurse in the room finished her work and nodded to Roman, briskly walking out of the room.

“I’ll be back in a little while to check his vitals, but we’ll give you some privacy for now.” Nurse Gish gave them a smile and left as well.

“I’m fine, buddy.” Roman scooted a chair close to the bed and sat down. “How are you feeling?”

“F-floaty. They gave me good shtuff.” Dean said with a goofy, dimpled grin which morphed quickly into confusion. “I thought you wuz hurt.”

“No, Dean….don’t you remember what happened?”

Dean frowned. “Buncha jerks bein’...jerks. ‘N I punched ‘em. Nurse said I got stabbed?”

“You did. But I wasn’t with you. You saved a woman, Keisha.”

“Oh….” Dean thought for a long moment.

“Remember now, babe?”

“Yesh...she okay?”

“A little scratched up, but she’s alright. I...I could hear the whole thing. Your phone butt dialed me and I could hear you being….” Roman’s eyes slid shut and he took a shaky breath. “You being stabbed...I thought...I thought you were dead.”

“Naw...I c’n survive a nu...nuclear blast, ‘member? Tough as nails.”

Yeah, you are. And a good man.” He took Dean’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly.

“Bein’ sappy.” Dean grumbled, but there was no heat to his words.

“Damn straight. I’m going to be at 1000% sappy-ness for a long time, bud.”

Dean blinked, giving a slow grin. “They got me on the good shtuff, bro.”

Roman let out a little chuckle. “How about you get some rest, babe. I’ll be right here.”

“T-thanks.” Dean snuffled softly and shut his eyes.

“Always.” Roman blinked back a few tears before settling back in the chair.

* * *

The rest of the night was long. The nurses were kind enough to let him stay in the room and Roman got the feeling Shane might have been throwing his weight around a little considering how deferential they were being. He didn’t like the way Dean was sleeping, usually the guy kicked like a horse and ended up half on top of him in the morning, but here he slept so still and pale. The Samoan would have thought he was dead if the soft, steady beat of the heart monitor hadn’t been there to reassure him. Roman’s eyes grew heavy as the adrenaline he had been riding on since he got the phone call dropped off. He finally dozed off, his dreams full of funeral preparations that his subconscious won’t let go of.

He wakes to several nurses checking Dean’s vital signs and stitches as the scruffy haired man grumbled.

“Hey, be nice.” He scolds gently

“It’s nine am! And these vampires are trying to take all my blood!” Dean answered petulantly, his voice still rather heavy with painkillers, though he seemed more with it than during the night.

“One vial to do some testing, Mr. Ambrose.” One of the nurses, who Roman belatedly recognizes as Nurse Gish says firmly, though there is a twinkle in her eye. 

“Sorry…” Roman said, looking sheepish.

“It’s alright, I’ve had worse.” She chuckled, whisking out of the room with the samples. 

The rest of the nurses leave after a few moments and Roman is left alone with a pouting Dean.

“You’re pouting.” Roman admonished.

“I think I’ve earned it. The food here is terrible too. Tryin’ ta poision me.”

“Yeah? Well maybe they are tired of dealing with such a drama queen…”

“I’m hurt. You’re supposed to be nice to me.”

“Yeah?” Roman leaned in and gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips. “That nice enough?”

“Well I get the feeling that I won’t be able to do the ‘other stuff’ for a while. Need to check in with Shane...see what’s going on.”

“I did call him. I think the doctors are keeping him apprised of your condition. But I know he’ll be happy to give you the time you need to heal. And Mick sure as hell is giving me the time off to make sure of it.”

“Dude...you can’t...there’s so much going on…”

“I thought you died, Dean…” Roman says, anguish tinging his voice

“ ‘M sorry….” Dean held out his hand and Roman gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Nothing to apologize for...I just...I need to be here for you...I…”

“Don’t you dare try to feel guilty for what those assholes did, Rome.”

Roman shrugged, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean huffed. “You absolute goof. Come ‘ere.”

Roman came in close and Dean pulled him down even closer for another kiss.

“I got some recovery time ahead of me. But ‘m gonna be ok, big dog. And hey, I know how much you love bein’ a mother hen.”

“I do not.” Roman grumbled.

“You do too. You love being all sappy and making sure I’ve got a sweatshirt leaving the house in case it gets cold. All that shit. You love it. So much.”

“I dunno why I put up with your bullying.” Roman says, unable to stop a smile from crossing his lips.

“ ‘Cause I’m awesome and you love me. And you’re awesome and I love you. Think we could get the docs to say I need extra recovery time and we can leverage it into an extra two to three weeks of solid sex?” Dean asked hopefully.

Roman let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah...you’re gonna be fine.”

“Of course I will, big dog, with a nurse like you how could I go wrong?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize most people wouldn't be able to hear much when they get butt dialed, but just allow this conceit for the story. :)


End file.
